


Bed Talk

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, chloe has again issues, mabye marrierd, older chloe and rachel, rachel trys all to make her gf happy, seroius talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe had again serious and deep toughts about her and Rachel, she talk with her about that.





	Bed Talk

Its 2 am and Chloe caint sleep, she thinks about her and Rachel, how she is still with her and also her girlfriend since over 6 years. She stand up walk to there bathroom.

Rachel wakes up, she had feel that Chloe isnt next to her, she grap her bright blue long night jacket and look for her girlfriend, Rachel just see how Chloe comes out from there bathroom. "all ok?" Rachel ask a bit worried and walks closer to Chloe. "yeah" Chloe say looking at the bottom, "are you sure? I dont think so Chloe" Rachel say and touch Chloe. "I.......I dont know Rach" Chloe say go back in there bedroom and Rachel follow her. Chloe lying back and have the blanket up to her tummy, Rachel lying beside her and say "You sure you dont wanna talk?" and stroke carefully over Chloes face. "Its just" Chloe starts "Yeah" Rachel say "just somethings I think why you still by my side Rachel, now for over 6 years, Im a smoker and at the begining of our relationship I also smoke weed. Sometimes I think its better wehn we break up, maybe with some other girl or even boy you had a better live. Im just a chaos girl and Punk, mabye with someone else you life is better and more nicer." Rachel sit back in an upright posture look over to Chloe and say "Chloe Elizabeth Price, are you dump or just an Idiot" Chloe smiles a little and say "come on Rache". "No Chloe" Rachel say with an seroius voice "I know that you have sometimes these dark toughts" Rachel gets closer to Chloe "but for over 6 years I CHOOSE YOU. AND ONLY YOU CHLOE" Chloe smiles and sit now also in an upright posture "You have know idea how you saved my life Chloe, I know its sometimes hard for you, but as I said, I choose you....long ago and I knew you also a little before we meet. You are also my Angel and If I would, I have leave you long ago, also back in Arcdia Bay. I dont want a fancy guy or girl. I want you and thats until we both die." Rachel gets closer to Chloe hug her thight, Chloe leans her head agains Rachel shoulder and Rachel kiss Chloes blue hair and stroke over her arm. "Also Chloe wehn I didnt meant it seroius all these years why Im still here" Rachel say "Youre right but..." Chloe want to say but was interrupted by her girlfriend "Stop it Chloe, I know sometimes whats in youre head is not easy but im here, Im right here and I never will let you go, I promise" Rachel say warmey still hug Chloe. Chloe pulls out of the hug and look at Rachels face "Im sorry, you know me know for soo long and ..... and...... I love you soo much Rachel" Chloe say and kiss Rachel and hug her, Rachel hug her tightly back and say afer an short kiss "I love you too my Punk hero" and stroke Chloes hair, both of them cuddeling very close and holding each other until they sleep.


End file.
